Seabreeze
Michelle Giudice (Brazilian Portuguese) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Carlos Siller (Latin American Spanish) |relatives = Unnamed wife Unnamed child}} Seabreeze is a male and particularly outspoken Breezie who appears in the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in a flashback to It Ain't Easy Being Breezies in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Development and design Characters named "Sea Breeze" and "Seabreeze" respectively appear in the first and second generations of My Little Pony. Like all Breezies, Seabreeze's mane and tail are long and billowy. His appearance is distinct from other Breezies in that he also wears a black coat, and that his legs are slightly thicker as well. Seabreeze shares his design with B3014 Unnamed Breezie #2 and B3015 Unnamed Breezie #1 and has a similar name to Sea Breezie. Depiction in the series Seabreeze first appears alongside his fellow Breezies in the season four episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, appearing to take a more authoritative approach to their method of carrying pollen. Seabreeze is the only one among the group of Breezies rescued by Fluttershy that can speak the ponies' language, though he does confirm that while the others can't speak it, they can at least understand it. He is also portrayed as rather condescending toward the other Breezies, commenting that they are "not the brightest bunch around." As Fluttershy cares for the Breezies at her cottage, Seabreeze is anxious to resume the migration to the Breezies' hidden grotto home. He repeatedly urges the other Breezies to join him, even getting confrontational on one occasion. When Seabreeze's pleas fall on deaf ears, he lapses into the Breezies' unintelligible language—Fluttershy's reaction to his tirades suggests his words are quite profane. Fed up with his fellow Breezies' carefree attitude, Seabreeze attempts to travel home alone. However, the short flight through Ponyville proves too dangerous for the little Breezie to brave alone, and Fluttershy rescues him after he accidentally disturbs a hive of bees. After Fluttershy's stern words goad the Breezies into resuming their journey, Seabreeze finds that he's finally able to get through to his friends by showing kindness, encouraging them and apologizing for his harshness and insults. With the help of Fluttershy and her friends, Seabreeze returns home and reunites with his wife and child. Before parting ways with Fluttershy, he gives her a flower as something "to remember them by." .]] Seabreeze appears in a flashback to It Ain't Easy Being Breezies in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and makes a cameo during Let the Rainbow Remind You in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Other depictions IDW comics In , Seabreeze attends the Convocation of Creatures as representative of the Breezies. Software In Gameloft's mobile game, Seabreeze is the subject of the Everfree Forest quest "This'll Be a Breeze!" He is also mentioned in the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event. Promotional material Seabreeze is featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''SEABREEZE is a magical sprite known as a Breezie. He can be plainspoken at times, but he's not trying to be rude: The dimness of his fellow Breezies can get frustrating! With the help of his new friends like Fluttershy, Seabreeze has learned how to be more patient and kinder when it comes to his family.'' Merchandise Seabreeze appears on the season 4 poster. In Enterplay's trading card series 3, card #F2 is of Seabreeze, which gives him the description, "It ain't easy being Seabreeze! Traveling through Equestria with pollen is dangerous work for a breezie, and Seabreeze's task of leading his group home is extra hard when nobreezie will listen to him! Seabreeze learned a valuable lesson in kindness from Fluttershy, and discovered that encouraging his fellow breezies works much better than being rude and demanding. Everybreezie forgave him, especially since he just wanted to get home to see his wife and baby again!" In Enterplay's collectible card game, Crystal Games expansion set card #147 C, Seabreeze's Flower, attributes to Seabreeze the quote "To remember us by, Fluttershy." High Magic expansion set card #63 R of Seabreeze lists the quote "You're doing it all wrong! Come on, everybreezie, like this! ... Please? There, much better." Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Seabreeze pl:Seabreeze ru:Сибриз Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters Category:Parents